1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for preventing the accidental release of slider clips on zippered reclosable packages or bags, particularly packages or bags which require the consumer to tear a tamper-evident portion after the initial opening of the zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to provide a reclosable package or bag with a tamper-evident zipper wherein the initial opening of the zipper provide access to a segment of film which must be torn to provide access to the product therein. This segment of film may include an area of weakness such as a perforated line or a score line. Alternatively, a peel seal may join to segments of film. However, such a configuration may lead the consumer to use considerable force separating the zipper profiles, thereby projecting the slider clip into the air and away from the bag. This may even cause the slider clip to shatter. Such an event not only destroys the reclosable capability of the zipper but also may present a choking hazard for young children.